A Handsome Man
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Felicity struggles to deal with her growing feelings for the Baron now her husband is no longer around. Will she be able to resist him? Rated M from the start.
1. Chapter 1

The Baron is one of my favourite Phil G characters, so I thought I'd have a go at a fic. Inspired by East Anglia's wonderful "Velvet Dark" which is the definitive IAW fic, so good it almost put me off trying for a while! Wish they'd do a second series based on it ...  
>Anyway, hope you enjoy. :)<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Handsome Man …**

**Chapter One**

It had been two weeks, two long lonely weeks, since she'd waved them off, her husband and her beloved son, all three of them struggling to hold back the tears. And she'd hardly seen anything of the Baron since that awful day when she'd offered herself up to him on a plate, and he'd turned her down, behaved like a complete gentleman. It seemed he was deliberately avoiding her, and maybe it was for the best even though she wanted to thank him properly, needed to let him know that she'd be forever in his debt.

Her heart always skipped a beat when she saw him and she knew instinctively that he was attracted to her, so keeping a safe distance was the sensible way to continue. The trouble was she'd lived her whole life that way and she didn't want to be the level-headed, pragmatic, well-behaved wife any more. She wanted to be held tightly against his chest as his lips came down hard on hers and his elegant hands took possession of her body, touching, stroking, leaving a trail of fire behind them. God forgive her, she wanted him in her bed, between her legs, his weight pressing down on her as she writhed in ecstasy beneath him.

She closed her eyes, the heat rising in her cheeks, aware of a nagging ache low down in her belly and a pulse beating between her thighs. Neither James nor any other man had ever had this effect on her, and it was very disconcerting. She was behaving like a love-sick teenager, and she needed to get a grip before she did something really regrettable.

She rounded a corner of the house and very nearly ran into the man in question, but he saw her just in time and stepped back with a small bow, clicking his heels. His eyes were a dazzling blue up close, his lips set in the usual pout, and she had a sudden urge to pull his head down and press her mouth to his. She looked down at the floor in confusion.

"Mrs Dorr. I trust you are well?"

"Very well, thankyou, Baron."  
>She cleared her throat, thinking he could probably hear her heart pounding even from where he stood.<p>

"I've hardly had a chance to thank you for what you did …"

He started to wave her away, but she put her hand on his arm, feeling him tense at her touch.

"I will be forever in your debt, I just need you to know that …"

Their eyes locked for a second, and the air seemed to crackle round them, then he blinked hard and looked down at his feet.

"It was … the right thing to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a rather busy day ahead."

She nodded, and he incline d his head before continuing on his way. She leant back against the wall waiting for her heart-rate to return to normal, amazed at the effect he had on her even after such a short encounter. Shaking her head she walked off, even more determined to keep her distance now. It was the only safe course of action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting in the garden enjoying a cigarette when she heard someone approach, and she knew it could only be him at this time of night. Her hand shook slightly as he appeared in front of her, giving the usual little click of the heels.

"Good evening, Mrs Dorr. May I join you?

She nodded, and he sat down next to her, close enough for her to be able to detect a trace of his aftershave, and a shiver ran down her spine even though it was a warm evening. His eyes gleamed silver in the moonlight, and she took a deep drag of her cigarette, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

"I was afraid you might have thought me rude earlier, rushing off so abruptly, and I wanted to make sure that you are managing. It must be lonely for you here now …"

She gave a rueful laugh.

"Not as much as you might think. I didn't see that much of James, he was out a great deal, and he spent the rest of the time mostly locked away in his office or trying to catch up on sleep."

She blushed in the darkness, knowing the Baron was well aware that they had separate bedrooms, and he sensed her discomfort and changed the subject. They stuck to safe topics, music, books, the history of the island, gradually relaxing in one another's company. After a while a companionable silence fell, and he cleared his throat and leant forwards, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"About what I said earlier. I'm still convinced it was the right thing. But I believe when I made the decision, I thought only of you …"

Startled by his revelation, she stared open-mouthed at his handsome profile, her gaze lingering on the pouting lips and the impossibly long eyelashes before he turned his head and their eyes locked. She saw her own desire reflected there, but also loneliness and uncertainty, and her fingers instinctively moved to touch his cheek. He placed a hand gently over hers before pressing it to his lips tenderly, and something akin to an electric shock ran up her arm, her heart pounding almost out of her chest. Time seemed to stand still as they gazed into one another's eyes, and when he finally spoke it was a tortured groan.

"Felicity …"

And then his mouth was on hers, his kiss hungry, passionate, demanding, and she responded with enthusiasm, their tongues dancing over one another in a sensual tango. He tasted even more delicious than she had imagined, a trace of brandy and cigars, a hint of coffee and something indefinably him. Breaking the kiss, he searched her eyes for permission to continue and she dragged his head down to feast on her neck, sighing as she threaded her hands through his hair. He made to undo the buttons on her blouse but she put her hand over his to stop him, lips swollen and face flushed.

"Not here … I'll wait for you in my room …"

He brushed a kiss over her knuckles as she stood, strolling slowly, nonchalantly back to the house before making her way quietly upstairs. Sitting on the bed, she discarded her cardigan and then stood again to pace the room nervously, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. There was a gentle tap on the door and she took a deep breath before opening it, finding him standing tentatively on the landing in his shirt-sleeves, his eyes fixed on the floor. He strode past her to stare out of the window, his feet planted firmly apart and his back to her, and she hovered behind him uncertainly.

"Baron?"

He groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"This is wrong. And yet God forgive me, I can't help myself …"

And then she was in his arms, pressed against the wall, the breath almost crushed out of her as his lips found hers and his tongue ravished her mouth possessively. He dealt quickly with the buttons on her blouse and slipped it off her shoulders before cupping her breasts, thumbs sliding over the silky fabric. She moaned at his touch, her body on fire for him.

"Oh God …"

He held her gaze, his eyes dark with desire, as he unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor.

"Beautiful … and I think maybe you could call me Heinrich now?"

His hot mouth found a nipple, teeth grazing over the sensitive bud, and she tangled her hands in his hair, holding him close. He sucked harder and she groaned, writhing against him wantonly.

"Heinrich … more …"

Slipping to his knees, he unzipped her skirt and she heard his sharp intake of breath at the sight of her sheer black stockings and silk knickers. He ran his long fingers slowly, teasingly up her legs and gently tugged her underwear down to pool at her feet, nuzzling into her dark triangle of pubic hair. His voice was deep and gravelly, sending delicious vibrations through her.

"Mmmm … you smell wonderful …"

He parted her thighs and began to tease her with the tip of his tongue before sucking gently, and she gasped, hips bucking towards his mouth as her legs threatened to buckle. James had never done anything like that to her, she felt as though all her nerve endings were on fire and her whole body ached for his touch. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed while he stripped off his shirt, removed his boots and dropped his trousers to the floor. She lay back admiring the broad shoulders and long legs, the hint of a belly, and then he removed his underwear and her eyes widened. Oh my, he was big. She didn't know whether to be delighted or afraid as he settled between her legs, his lips torturing a nipple as he gently slid two fingers inside her, moving them in and out. She was soaking wet, moaning as her hips jerked against his hand, needing more.

"Heinrich … please …"  
>He replaced his fingers with his impressive length, entering her achingly slowly and she gasped as her body gradually adjusted, loving the feel of him stretching her, filling her so completely. When he was finally immersed in her he stilled, resting on his arms, looking down into her flushed face. His voice was husky with desire.<p>

"Felicity … my Felicity …"

He began to thrust powerfully into her then, building up a rhythm, and she squirmed beneath him, her fingernails raking down his back, her breath coming in little pants. She was overwhelmed by the sensations he was creating in her, head spinning, lost to everything but the feel of their two bodies moving in harmony, and the heat of skin on skin. James had failed to inspire any passion in her at all, never mind take her to the level of ecstasy that this man, this wonderful sensual man, was doing now. She heard herself cry out as if from a distance as her thighs began to quiver and the insistent throbbing became a ripple, a swell, a flood of pleasure surging through her as she arched up towards him, his name on her lips.

"Oh my God … Heinrich … yeeessss …"

She felt his thrusts becoming more erratic, his hips bucking violently, and she clung on to him as he groaned through clenched teeth, spilling into her, the world crashing round him in a myriad of bright colours, an explosion of bliss.

Afterwards, there were no words needed and they lay entwined, her head on his chest, his hand stroking her hair, trying not to let reality intrude too soon, unwilling to consider the consequences of what they had just done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All reviews appreciated, as ever - it's nice to know people are reading and hopefully enjoying!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter - hoping to maybe hook a few more readers soon ...

Chapter 2

She woke early the following morning feeling relaxed and contented, stretching luxuriously as memories of the previous night filled her mind: his kiss, the delicious masculine smell of him, his hard body pressed against hers and the blissful feeling of him moving inside her. She wriggled on the bed yearning for him all over again, an insistent pulse beating between her thighs.

And then she remembered exactly who and what he was, and the world came crashing down around her. Oh God, not only had she been unfaithful to her husband, she'd slept with the enemy. If it ever became public knowledge her life would become a living hell and James would never be able to forgive her, she'd seen that implacable side of him before. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped slowly down her cheek. Even though she ached for the Baron, it could never, ever happen again.

She spent the day avoiding him, which didn't prove too difficult as there'd been no sign of either him or Muller since she'd surreptitiously watched them leave first thing in the morning. She assumed that he was having a hectic day and possibly avoiding her too, and decided to risk an early evening cigarette in the garden, stiffening when she heard the unmistakeable sound of his tread a few minutes later. Her heart started to beat faster in anticipation of seeing him again, no way of avoiding him now.

She didn't look up when he approached, but she heard the familiar heel click.

"Good evening, Felicity. I trust you are well?"

As he sat down next to her she jumped awkwardly to her feet, turning to face him with her arms crossed defensively.

"Baron …"

His face was open, trusting as he smiled up at her.

"I'd thought we'd agreed on the use of Christian names now …"

She really couldn't bear it. He looked so unbelievably handsome in the moonlight, his eyes taking on that seductive silver sheen, so she turned her back on him and squared her shoulders, appalled when her voice shook in betrayal of her emotions.

"Last night was a huge mistake. It can never happen again …"  
>She heard him sigh and then the crunch of boots on gravel as he approached, and she gasped in surprise when his muscular arms enfolded her, pulling her back against his chest.<p>

"No! I don't want …"

He cut the rest of her sentence off, his voice a low growl in her ear.

"What don't you want, Felicity? This?"

His mouth found the soft skin behind her ear, nibbling gently.

"Or this?"

His hands moved up to her breasts and she moaned involuntarily as the nipples peaked under his teasing fingers.

"Or maybe this?"

He swung her round and his mouth came down hard on hers in a demanding kiss which was all passion, need, desperation. It took her breath away, and she couldn't help herself; she wanted him so badly, threading her fingers through his hair as their teeth clashed, tongues battling hungrily for possession.

He walked her back to a tree, pinning her against the trunk while his nimble fingers undid her blouse and one hand sneaked round to expertly unclip her bra. He dipped his head to feast on a taut nipple and she was lost to everything but his talented mouth, arching her body towards him with a groan.

"Mmmm … more …"

The Baron fell to his knees then, pushing her skirt up over her hips, and she shivered at the low rumbling sound which vibrated through his chest at the sight of her sheer black stockings. Then her knickers were round her ankles and his tongue was between her thighs as he pushed her legs further apart for better access.

"Oh God … Heinrich …."

Her fingers were digging into his shoulders, her legs threatening to give way when he finally released her and stood, unbuttoning his trousers and freeing his trapped erection with a sigh of relief. He raised her knee and pushed slowly into her velvety warmth and she cried out in pleasure as her body welcomed him, enveloped him, cocooned him. Lifting her up so that she could wrap both legs round his waist, he began to thrust powerfully into her, pulling out and slamming back in, gripping her hips firmly, grunting with the effort.

"Tell me … you don't … want me …"  
>She was incapable of speech, head thrown back, gasping and panting as her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave, an overwhelming flood of bliss.<p>

"Ohhhh … yeesss …"

His thrusts became erratic, his fingers digging into her flesh as he came hard with a groan, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

"Jesus … Felicity … "

He rested his forehead against hers briefly, their chests heaving and legs feeling decidedly shaky, before he withdrew and lowered her gently to the ground. He tucked himself away while she retrieved her underwear and tidied herself up, not capable of meeting his eye. She felt vulnerable, broken, raw, as though all her nerve-endings were painfully exposed. He went to embrace her but she pushed him away angrily, the tears springing to her eyes.

"No! Don't touch me … I can't do this …"

Stumbling blindly up the path, she sought the relative safety of her room, leaving him standing alone, shoulders slumped in defeat.

She hid herself away for the next few days, only venturing out when she was certain she wouldn't bump into him, either in the house or around the garden. Her mind was in complete turmoil, and she couldn't settle to anything, picking up her sewing and putting it down again before leaping up to pace the room again.

She missed the warmth of his smile, his subtle sense of humour and his eloquence, the way he tilted his head to one side when he was deep in thought. But most of all she missed his touch, his kiss, the feel of his strong hard body pressed against hers while he moved in her, driving her to the height of bliss. She craved him like a drug, and the ache in the pit of her stomach, the constant throbbing between her thighs only got worse as the days passed.

Finally she could stand it no longer, she had to see him, wandering the house until she bumped into Muller, who greeted her with his usual politeness. Thinking quickly she asked him to pass a message on, requesting to see the Baron to discuss some aspect of the forthcoming Senate Ball, and he promised to oblige. She was making yet another fruitless attempt to sew when there was a tap at the door and he was suddenly there in front of her, virile, commanding, masculine, eyes a deep velvet blue in the fading light. He took her breath away, and she realised he must have come straight to her as he was still in full uniform, which flustered her even more

"Good evening, Mrs Dorr. I trust you are well?"

He had retreated behind a façade of reserved politeness, and it saddened her knowing she was the cause of it.

"Good evening, Baron. I'm very well, thankyou."

He didn't avoid her eyes, but his gaze was cool, appraising.

"Muller tells me you need to discuss something regarding the Ball?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow, and she knew from the slight twitch of his lips that he'd guessed it was just a pretext. Feeling the heat rising in her face she turned to the window, all rational thought leaving her for a second or two, and tried to stammer out her pre-prepared question.

"I wondered … er … um … it's just with my husband not being here …"

She was aware of him suddenly standing close behind her and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine at the sensation of his warm breath against her ear. His voice was a low rumble, raising the hairs on her arms.

"You know, Felicity, if you want to see me you don't need an excuse …"

She spun round, a denial ready on her lips, but he pulled her into his arms, fingers gripping her chin, and she was lost. His eyes blazed down into hers and then dropped to her lips and she parted them in readiness, eyelids fluttering, heart pounding. And then just as suddenly he released her, stepping back, and she blinked in surprise.

"Decide what you want, Felicity. Once and for all."

And then he was gone, leaving her bereft, confused and thoroughly aroused.

Considering the island was under German occupation, the Senate Ball was proving a great success, not least because the Baron had supplied plentiful food and alcohol for the event. He and his officers were present as honoured guests, as were all the great and good from the local populace, and the room was buzzing with music and conversation. And yet all Felicity could see was him, charming every woman he danced with, his blond hair catching the light as he whirled them expertly round the floor. She'd overheard various snippets of conversation about how handsome and dashing he looked, ironic considering most of them had regarded him as the very Devil previously.

Jealousy flared in her, the breath catching in her throat as she watched him chatting and laughing with a pretty young girl, even though she knew he was just being polite. He must have danced with just about every other woman but her, and she felt the humiliation of it, even though she knew it was her own fault. She turned away, the threat of tears very real, pushing her way through the crowd to escape when there was a touch on her arm and she spun round in surprise. His eyes were full of concern, his voice a low seductive murmur in her ear.

"Dance with me, Felicity …"

He led her out onto the floor and took her gently in his arms, and they swayed together to a slow number, bodies moving in harmony, as if in a dream. The nearness of him was intoxicating, the distinctive masculine smell of him and the warmth of his hand resting lightly on her waist were almost enough to overwhelm her and she knew in that moment that she had to have him again, whatever the consequences.

She was in the greenhouse the following afternoon potting up some seedlings when she realised that she was being watched, and her heart skipped a beat. He was leaning against the doorjamb in just his shirtsleeves, a lock of hair flopping over his forehead, and she assumed he'd been doing some more walling. His eyes were arrestingly blue in his tanned face and she watched transfixed as a bead of sweat trickled slowly down his temple and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. A rush of desire overcame her and she turned away to hide her confusion, hands shaking as she resumed her work. She tried to sound normal, but her voice was high and breathy.

"Did you want something, Baron? Only I need to get this finished today …"

She heard the sharp click of his boots on the stone flagged floor, and gasped in surprise as his hands went round her waist, his voice a low rumble in her ear.

"You know what I want, Felicity …"

His mouth was on her neck then, kissing and sucking, and she let out an involuntary groan of pleasure.

"Tell me you feel the same … say it …"

He bit her shoulder through the thin cotton of her blouse, fingers moving up to brush her nipples and she gasped as unstoppable wave of need swept through her.

"Oh God … Heinrich …"

"I need to hear you say it …"

He ceased his ministrations, and she could stand it no longer.

"You … I want you … please …"

"No going back this time, Felicity."

She leant into him and reached up to stroke his hair.

"No going back …"

He undid her blouse and slipped it down her arms, pressing hot kisses against her bare shoulder while his fingers slipped inside her bra to tease a nipple. She groaned, pushing back against him, and he moved to tug her skirt up over her hips, encouraging her to bend forwards over the table.

"Knickers off …"

She tugged them swiftly down and stepped out of them as he unzipped himself, gasping as he kicked her legs apart and plunged straight into her welcoming warmth, her body all one urgent flame of need.

"Ooohhhh … yeeesss …"

She could feel the rough fabric of his uniform brushing against her backside as he pounded into her over and over, lost to everything but the incredible sensation of being buried deep inside her. He was getting close, so he reached a finger round to rub her hard and fast, the extra stimulation tipping her over the edge as she shuddered into a mind-blowing orgasm, dizzy, breathless, his.

A couple more thrusts and he exploded into her with a triumphant groan, falling forwards onto her back, gasping for breath.

Afterwards, he pulled her into the warmth of his embrace and kissed her possessively and she rested her head on his chest and listened to his gradually slowing heartbeat.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing, ladies. Here's the next instalment …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

He didn't appear in the garden that evening but there was a soft tap on her bedroom door just before midnight and her heart skipped a beat as she slid out of bed and opened the door. He was hovering on the landing, and his eyes widened as he took in her revealing silk robe, looking her up and down with a predatory gleam in his eye. Closing the door quietly behind him, he pressed her back against it as his mouth met hers in a deep sensual kiss, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands lightly over his bare chest while their tongues tangled erotically.

She sat on the edge of the bed and eagerly unbuttoned his trousers, smiling seductively up at him as he stepped out of them.

"I thought maybe you weren't coming …"

He smirked as she divested him of his underwear.

"Oh, I intend to come all right …"

"Naughty boy."  
>She ran her hand slowly up his impressive length and then followed it with her tongue, swirling it teasingly round the tip before taking him fully into her mouth, and he hissed through his teeth.<p>

"…sooner rather than later if you keep doing that …"

She released him and he pushed her down on the bed, his lips teasing an erect nipple through the thin fabric as she moaned wantonly and arched her body towards his mouth. He ripped the robe open to expose her nakedness, covering her breasts in hot open-mouthed kisses while she squirmed impatiently underneath him, her voice husky with desire.

"Heinrich … need you …"

He couldn't wait either, settling between her thighs and easing himself into her slowly, loving the feel of her so tight and wet around him, and she gasped, eyes closed in bliss. He started to move inside her, building a rhythm, driving her relentlessly towards climax as she raked her fingernails down his back, urging him on.

"Oh God … harder … please …"  
>He powered into her knowing he was close, relieved to hear her cry out his name as she tipped over the edge, spiralling down, dizzy with pleasure. He lost all control then as she clenched round him, hips pumping, heart pounding, surging into her with an impassioned groan.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards they lay with their legs entwined, her head on his chest, his elegant fingers stroking the small of her back as they listened to the sound of thunder in the distance and enjoyed the cool breeze wafting through the open window. For now the world had shrunk to encompass just one room, one bed.

"Heinrich?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have a nick-name? It's just that 'Heinrich' is such a mouthful …"

He snorted, and she sat up and smacked him on the arm, pretending not to be amused.

"Don't be vulgar, you know exactly what I mean."

He tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear and she bent to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He thought for a moment, brows furrowed.

"My English grandmother used to call me Hans, I have no idea why."

"I didn't know you were part English? Must be this rather impressive part …"

Smirking, she reached down to wrap her hand round his length, and he stared at her in mock-surprise.

"Now who's being vulgar, Felicity? And see what you've done."

He nodded towards his rapidly growing erection, and sighed.

"Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to have you all over again …"

She squealed as her rolled her onto her back, his lips descending on hers as the lightning flashed and the rain began to pound against the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was away from the house again most of the following day, returning in the early evening accompanied as usual by the faithful Muller. She was in the hallway arranging some flowers in a vase, and both men bowed and smiled at her before the Baron spoke, a roguish glint in his steely blue eyes.

"Ah, Mrs Dorr, just the person. I have something here that requires your urgent attention. Shall we go into your husband's study?"

She was somewhat intrigued, leading the way into the room and raising an eyebrow questioningly as he closed the door and turned the key in the lock. In seconds he had her pinned against the wall, and she let out a squeal of surprise as his mouth ravished her neck while his fingers tweaked a nipple through her blouse. A white-hot bolt of desire shot through her at his touch and he paused, dragging her hand down so she could feel his rock-hard erection through the fabric of his trousers. His voice was gravelly with lust.

"I've been picturing you naked all day, woman … and walking around in a permanent state of arousal …"

She smirked, nibbling his lower lip as she squeezed him through his uniform, and he groaned in frustration. A wicked idea occurred to her, and she gazed up at him innocently from under lowered lashes.

"And me just a poor defenceless woman at the mercy of the most powerful man on the island. If you decided to have me now over my husband's desk, what could I possibly do to prevent it?"

His eyes glittered dangerously, and he spun her round and walked her backwards until her thighs hit the edge of the desk, his breath warm on her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"You are correct, Mrs Dorr, I am in charge here. I can have any woman I want. And I want you. Now."  
>Her knees went weak as he pushed her skirt roughly up over her hips and dragged her underwear off before plunging two fingers deep inside her. She bucked against his hand, moaning and wriggling shamelessly, and his lips twitched in amusement at how wet she was for him already. Seemed she was enjoying this power game just as much as him. He freed himself from the confines of his uniform with some relief before pushing her thighs apart and burying himself deep inside her, watching as her face contorted with pleasure.<p>

"Oh God … yeeessss …"

He began to slam into her hard and fast and she cried out in ecstasy as he pulled her back onto him, grunting with pleasure, fingers digging into her hips. His voice was a low sexy growl between thrusts.

"You want it … so much … you dirty girl …"

She was lost to everything but him and the incredible sensations he was creating in her, her body quivering as he pounded into her remorselessly.

"Baron … oh please … ohhhh …"

Her legs began to shake as she came apart in his hands, shuddering into a rapturous release and he swiftly followed her into blissful oblivion, exploding into her with a groan of satisfaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There will be more – if you want …


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter as promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

They fell into a kind of pattern over the next few weeks, even though the rules of the game were never actually discussed. If he came to find her in the greenhouse during the day he was the Baron, powerful, uncompromising, all steely eyes and testosterone and she was helpless to resist as he ripped her underwear off and took her hard and fast over the bench. Sometimes he would catch her unawares and pin her against the wall, his voice low and gravelly as he described exactly what he was going to do to her before slamming into her unrelentingly, driving them both swiftly to a mind-blowing climax.

A couple of times he'd asked for a meeting in the study and her husband's desk had taken another pounding as she'd clamped her hand over her mouth so as not to cry out. The whole scenario excited her beyond belief, and her knees went weak at the sound of his voice or the crunch of his boots on the gravel path.

In the bedroom, however, he was always Hans, passionate but tender, his fingers and lips wandering over every inch of her body until she was aching to feel him moving deep inside her, possessing her, filling her completely. He was happy for her to take the lead when the mood took her, watching her face, touching her as she rode him, slowly driving them both towards blissful oblivion. She thought he welcomed the rare opportunity to relinquish control for a while knowing the responsibilities of his position weighed heavily upon him.

Despite the privations of occupation and the clandestine nature of their relationship, she found she'd never been happier, pushing any thoughts of the future firmly to the back of her mind and trying to enjoy the limited time they had together. She'd never fallen for a man so completely before, the feelings she'd once had for James hadn't even come close, and she found it equally wonderful and terrifying being so emotionally dependent on another person. She craved him like a drug, missing him every second that she wasn't in his presence, and the feelings only seemed to increase as the days passed and they grew more intimate.

She was sure that Muller had guessed their secret but he was fiercely loyal to the Baron and treated her with his usual respect and courtesy still. It seemed he was sympathetic to the needs of two lonely people thrown together in uncertain times and would continue to turn a blind eye as long as it didn't interfere with the effective running of the occupation. She actually found herself growing to like and respect the man, and they always passed by with a genuine smile and a warm greeting.

Walker, on the other hand, was a completely different prospect. There had been an underlying antagonism between them since she'd caught him forcing himself on that prostitute at the party, and she knew instinctively that he was not the type to understand the Baron's leniency towards Mr Brotherson. On the surface he addressed her politely enough, but there was a barely concealed insolence in his manner. She hoped he had no suspicions about her and the Baron, and thanked God that he spent most of his time in town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unbeknownst to her, Walker had indeed worked out that there was something between his superior officer and the wife of James Dorr, and he was doing his best to find some definite proof. He wasn't a big fan of Von Rheingarten, thought he was weak and had no stomach for the job after his inexplicable decision to treat Mr Brotherson as a prisoner of war, and he would relish the chance to bring that superior Mrs. Dorr down a peg or two. He had a nagging suspicion that the Baron's change of heart was in some way connected to her, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He'd tried to subtly sound Muller out but the man refused to give anything away, so he decided to widen the net, keeping his ears open for any useful gossip and his eyes on the Baron's movements. He came to realise that his superior officer often returned to Sous Les Chenes during the day, and he knew the Baron sneaked about the house late at night because he'd been spying on him. Clearly he was screwing her, but Walker needed to somehow catch them together to be sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His chance finally came when he had a rare afternoon off with no commitments. He watched the Baron leave for Sous Les Chenes not long after lunch and followed at a discreet distance, parking his motorbike out of sight on the drive and walking the rest of the way, taking care not to be seen. There was no sign of anyone in their wing of the house, and he thought it unlikely that they were in the bedroom together at this time of day knowing members of the household staff were still around. He was aware that they sat together in the garden sometimes and made his way quietly outside and down the path planning to investigate further, until he heard the sound of a pot crashing to the ground and made his way cautiously closer to the greenhouse taking care to tread on the grass at the side of the path so as to make no noise. He peered through the dingy glass using a tomato plant for cover, eyes widening in surprise at the torrid scene unfolding inside. The Baron was taking Mrs Dorr vigorously from behind over a nearby bench, and judging by the noises she was making, she was enjoying it just as much as he was. Well, well, he thought, she may look down her nose at him but she was no better than a cheap whore, dropping her knickers for an enemy officer. He could clearly hear her moans of pleasure and the grunts of his senior officer as he pounded into her relentlessly, causing the bench to creak dangerously. Walker felt his trousers getting tighter as she reached a very vocal climax, the Baron following soon after, collapsing onto her back and panting for breath.

He had to admit to some grudging respect for the man, managing to seduce the prim and proper Felicity Dorr: she was after all still a beautiful woman, and he would love to be in the other man's place, slaking his lust on her womanly body.

He watched as Von Rheingarten turned her round and lifted her gently onto the bench before moving between her legs and kissing her tenderly. Her hands tangled in his hair as his lips dropped to her neck, and Walker heard her sigh dreamily.

"Mmmm …. Hans …"

So, he thought, this wasn't just a giving in to physical desire, the two of them were clearly in love. He was even more convinced now that Felicity's fondness for Mr Brotherson had influenced the Baron's decision, all he needed was some definite proof. He left the lovers totally wrapped up in one another, sneaking quietly back into the house to deal with his hard-on in private. He knew he would be imagining himself buried up to the hilt in Felicity Dorr when he came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lady in question was blissfully unaware that she and the Baron had had an attentive audience, distracted as she was by the warmth of his mouth against her throat and his hands nimbly popping the buttons on her blouse. She sighed into his hair as his lips found the curve of a breast.

"How do you do this to me, Hans? It's only been a few minutes and you make me want you all over again …"

He grinned wickedly up at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are you wet for me, Felicity?"

"Most of the time nowadays, it seems."

She smoothed a lock of hair back off his forehead, and he feigned mock disappointment.

"Only most of the time?"

"I do have to sleep occasionally. Mind you, I have some very interesting dreams …"

She smiled seductively down into eyes the azure blue of a summer sky, marveling again at the length of his lashes, and he smirked.

"While I do want to hear all the details later, there is something here that requires your full attention first …"

He moved her hand down to his rapidly growing erection and she ran her fingers up and down his length as he freed a nipple and grazed over the sensitive bud with his teeth before sucking hard.

"Mmmm … more …"

He moved slowly down to nuzzle between her legs, enjoying her little moans of pleasure as he took her into his mouth, teasing her with his lips and tongue until he sensed she was getting close. He couldn't wait any longer, surging into her, hearing her groan of pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist and fell onto her back. He ploughed into her hard and fast, fingers digging into her thighs, remorselessly driving her towards release until he felt her body go rigid as she clenched round him, crying out in ecstasy.

"Oh God … Hans … ohhhh …"

He watched himself moving in and out of her and the sight was enough to push him over the edge, hips bucking erratically as the old bench groaned in protest and another couple of pots fell to the floor with a resounding crash. He came hard then, a kaleidoscope of colours blurring his vision as he spilled into her with a satisfied groan.

"Fuck … Jesus … yeeessss …"

He leaned over her, trying to catch his breath, supporting himself on his hands as she stroked his cheek, face flushed, eyes glowing.

"It gets better every time …"

He withdrew and sat down next to her, pulling her into a warm embrace and kissing the top of her head.

"Did your husband never satisfy you, then?"

She smirked into his chest. Men and their egos.

"You know very well he didn't, you're just fishing for compliments."

Sitting back she grinned up at him and he looked away, shuffling his feet. She'd never seen him show any sign of insecurity before and she found it quite endearing, taking his face in her hands and kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"I don't want any other man, I just want you. I love you. And nobody ever has or ever will make me feel as good as you do."

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and he dipped his head to nibble at her lower lip before kissing her thoroughly, his tongue dancing a sensual tango around hers before she surfaced for air, breathless and giddy.

"How did you get so good at that? Did they teach snogging techniques in school?"

He smirked proudly.

"Well, I did get a lot of practice when I was younger. All the girls wanted, how do you say it, a piece of me?"

She smacked him on the arm, trying to suppress a grin.

"Well there's one piece of you that belongs entirely to me now, and don't you ever forget it!"  
>He snorted, folding her in his arms and burying his nose in her hair, breathing in the sweet scent.<p>

"If you continue to be this insatiable I can guarantee to there won't be any other women. I won't have the energy …"

He swore loudly in German as she elbowed him smartly in the ribs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you're still enjoying. The final chapter is in the pipeline …


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the very kind reviews. Here's the next installment …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

That particular night when he came to her room, she knew something wasn't right. He hardly spoke, but he made love to her with such exquisite tenderness it brought tears to her eyes, touching her as though he was trying to fix every line, every curve of her body in his mind. When he finally brought her to a mind-blowing climax she cried out his name in ecstasy, the tears chasing each other down her face. He kissed them away gently and she buried her face in his chest, dreading what was to come. He stroked her hair until her breathing had steadied and she heard the catch in his voice.

"Felicity …"

She put a finger to his lips, raising her tear stained face to look into his eyes. The pain she saw in their depths chilled her to the bone.

"Shhh, Hans. Just another few minutes of blissful ignorance … please?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was being recalled to Berlin on some kind of a charge regarding his decision to treat Mr Brotherson as a prisoner of war. Not only that, there was apparently a statement from a witness accusing him of an inappropriate relationship with her, and if her connection to Philip was to be established it could go badly for him. She searched his face, her heart in her mouth.

"Who would do such a thing to you?"

His voice was flat.

"I'm not sure. But I have my suspicions …"

She wrapped herself round him, her face buried in his neck. Her voice was muffled, but he heard the note of desperation.

"Hans, only you and I know the truth, and I would die rather than betray you." Her voice wobbled. "It was that bastard Walker, wasn't it? He's been skulking around the house at every opportunity. Oh God, he must have seen us together in the greenhouse …"

He pulled her even closer to him, kissing her hair and stroking her back soothingly.

"Shhh, sweetheart. We don't know for sure. The most important thing is that you carry on as normal after I've gone, especially in front of the staff. If anyone from the island guessed, your life would become a living hell."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes, seeing the fear in their depths.

"Felicity, you must promise me. Muller knows about us, and he will look out for you. He is a good man and I trust him. Felicity?"

She nodded dumbly, unable to comprehend the possibility of weeks and months, maybe even years, without him.

"Will they let you return if the charges are dropped?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"My replacement is already on his way. If I'm lucky, I will get to see out the rest of the war in a desk job in Berlin. That is the best I can hope for now."

"And if it goes badly?"

She was very close to tears again.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It was a moment of weakness brought on by the death of my son, and that will be my defence."

The tears were flowing freely now.

"But it wasn't, was it? It was a moment of weakness brought on by me."

He held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Felicity, listen to me. It was my decision and mine alone. And it was still the right thing. I would do exactly the same again."

He wiped the tears gently away with his thumb.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow …"

There was no need for words then, their bodies spoke more eloquently, more passionately to each other than any declaration of love ever could. As he moved inside her and she heard him whisper her name, she thought her heart would splinter into a thousand pieces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews appreciated, as ever. I can't leave 'em like that, so there will be a final chapter soon …


	6. Chapter 6

This is it, then. Hope you think its fitting ending for the story, and thanks so much for the very kind reviews …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue: April 1946

It was a lovely spring day on the island, fresh but with a hint of the warmth to come in the next few months. The sky was cornflower blue and the sun glinted off the sea as Felicity made her way down to the harbour, holding onto her hat to prevent it flying off in the stiff breeze.

She stood on the quay, waiting patiently for the first sight of the boat that arrived daily from France, still carrying the odd ex soldier even after all this time. The crowd of regulars was getting smaller by the day, many having given up, but she wasn't one of them. Until she knew for certain he wasn't coming back she would never stop hoping, and she knew in her heart if he was still alive he would return for her.

God knows it hadn't been easy. Those first few months without him had almost broken her, having to somehow carry on in public as though nothing had happened, and then finally Muller had managed to get some news. He was well, the charges against him had been dropped and he was living and working in Berlin at the time. She'd cried her heart out on poor Muller's shoulder, huge heaving sobs of relief, and he'd held her awkwardly until the storm passed. The Baron was alive and it was something to cling on to during those long lonely nights when she ached for him, body and soul.

And then James had returned and she'd tried so hard to pick up where they left off, all to no avail. She couldn't stand him touching her, had made all kinds of excuses until one night he confronted her and she admitted everything. He'd crumpled in front of her eyes, falling back onto a chair with his head in his hands, and there was no way they could continue as a married couple afterwards, even to keep up appearances.

She found an unusual ally in Cassie Mahy, who offered her a job in the shop and a room while she found her feet. She worked hard, enjoyed feeling useful again, and Cassie and her girls became firm friends in time. She knew they'd probably guessed her secret, but after their own personal experiences none of them judged her: life had been complicated and difficult for everybody, and they just got on and made the best of it.

The memory of him was locked away in a little corner of her heart, and she took it out to examine it every now and then, shed her tears in private and put it back. And life passed, slowly but not unpleasantly until the day the war was over, and she dared to hope again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could see the boat approaching in the distance, and squinted against the brightness in an attempt to see if there were many passengers on board that day. And then she blinked hard, spotting a tall figure standing in the bows, the sun glinting off his blond hair. Her pulse quickened as she closed her eyes and opened them again, afraid it might be a trick of the light, but he was still there. And there was something heartbreakingly familiar about him.

She was rooted to the spot as the vessel drew closer to the quayside, hardly daring to hope, and then finally she could see him clearly and she knew. A rope was thrown over the side and the boat secured and then he began to climb the steps as if in slow motion. Her eyes filled with tears and her hand went to her mouth as he looked up and his piercing blue-eyed gaze met hers. Then he smiled a slow smile of recognition and she was running like the wind, losing her hat, practically throwing herself into his arms, and he was holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

He buried his nose in her hair and her tears soaked the front of his shirt before she raised her head and their gaze locked and held, saying more than words ever could. When she finally spoke, her voice was trembling

"Are you real?"

He stroked her cheek tenderly, his eyes dropping to her lips. And then his mouth was on hers and her hands were tangled in his hair and the long years of separation fell away. When they finally broke apart, both panting for breath, he smiled fondly down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"It's a start. I'm going to need an awful lot more, though. Preferably while horizontal. And naked …"

She looked lasciviously up at him from under lowered lashes, and he pulled her even closer to him. She could feel him hard against her hip and a shiver of desire ran through her as he whispered in her ear.

"So what are we waiting for, Felicity?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's official. I am an incurable romantic …


End file.
